


What a Predicament

by VoidofLight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, First Words Soulmate AU, M/M, Remus and Deceit aren't in this, the logicality doesn't show up until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Basically, Roman and Virgil are princes of neighboring kingdoms. One day, Roman gets permission to go into town where he meets Virgil. They end up being soulmates (wow, such shock) but they don't tell each other that they're princes. Instead, they go by Creativity and Anxiety respectively. So they date happily for a while, before they're told by their parents that they're betrothed to the prince of the neighboring kingdom. Prince Roman doesn't want to marry Prince Virgil, though, he wants to marry his soulmate Anxiety! And Prince Virgil doesn't want to marry Prince Roman, he wants to marry his soulmate Creativity! So yeah, that's it.





	What a Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head while eating lunch the other day. Hope you enjoy!

Prince Roman had it all. The looks, the charm, the claim to the throne. He had it all. Yet, he still longed for something; freedom. Everyday, all he did was practice sword fighting and wander the palace halls. Sure, every once in a while his best friend (and royal advisor) Logan was free to do something with him; but that was only once or twice a  _ week _ , if he was  _ lucky _ ! So yeah, all Roman really wanted to do, was leave the castle. And so he did.

Of course, his parents were aware of where he was. (Otherwise they’d be sending out search parties for him left and right). He was allowed out under the condition that he was in the guise of a normal citizen. So there Roman was, in Cesnavem, the town right on the border of his own kingdom, Creativia, and the neighboring kingdom, Anxiegald. Dressed in all the  _ finest _ rags, Roman strutted his way down the cobblestone paved pathways of the market; stopping to stare at the occasional stall that caught his attention.

Eventually, he finished making his way through the market, and moved on to looking at the other buildings in the area. He found his way into a small cafe by the edge of town. Going up to the counter, he glanced at the writing on the inside of his wrist.

“Give me a minute, I’m doing the dishes.”

His head shot up.

\---

Prince Virgil worked at a cafe. Yup. His parents thought that the best way for him to spend his free time was to work. At a cafe. They said it would teach him about hard work and the life of a normal civilian. They weren’t wrong. By being one of the employees at the cafe, Virgil has had to get his hands dirty many a time. He’s also had to console the occasion bawling customer from something that went wrong in their life. So yes, Virgil understands where his parents were coming from when they sent him to work there. What he doesn’t understand, is why he’s still doing it 3 years later.

Virgil sighed as he continued scrubbing the dishes. Why is he still working here? His parents gave him the option of quitting 2 years ago, yet he stayed. Maybe it was the people (the customers were nice enough, and his boss, Patton, had more than enough care to give). Maybe it was the feeling (the feeling of accomplishment whenever he finished a new task, and the all around warm and comforting feel of the cafe). Whatever it was, something in his gut - no, in his soul told him that he had to continue working at the cafe  _ long  _ after his lesson was learned.

And so, Virgil scrubbed the dishes. He heard the tell-tale chime of the bell, telling him that a new customer had entered the cafe. Not looking up from his work, Virgil called out behind him, “Give me a minute, I’m doing the dishes.” Virgil heard a gasp come from the customer, as he finished up the last couple of dishes. Not even a minute later, he turned around to address the customer. 

The customer in question looked as though a bomb had just been dropped on him. His auburn brown hair curled in front of his face, as his emerald green eyes reflected his shock. His clothing told Virgil that he was probably one of the better off citizens that lived in the city. After a few minutes of neither of them moving, Virgil broke the silence.

“Are you… ok?”

“A-ah! I’m sorry, but you’re  _ so much more beautiful  _ than I had imagined.”

Now it was Virgil’s turn to look shocked.

\---

Roman wasn’t lying. The employee  _ did  _ exceed all his ideals for his soulmate. His chocolate brown locks fell into a fringe in front of his face, framing his slowly widening crystal blue eyes.

_ Holy moly he is gorgeous _ . Roman could die a happy man. After another round of silence between the two, Roman spoke again.

“Was I… too forward there?”

“Uhh, yeah, just a bit.”

“Oh, well in that case, I’m sorry.”

“N-no need to apologize! I-it’s fine it just… caught me off guard. I-uh my shift ends in 17 minutes, if you wanna… um, go do something?”

Roman smiled, nodding at the employee before taking a seat in the back of the cafe.

\---

17 minutes later, Virgil’s coworker arrived. Checking out of his shift, Virgil made his way to his soulmate in the corner of the cafe.

“So, um, what should I call you?” Virgil asked. His soulmate perked up at the sound of his voice.

“Oh! Uh, you can call me Creativity!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow at that.

“I’m guessing you come from the kingdom of Creativia, then? I doubt Creativity is your real name.”

“You’re correct!” Creativity exclaimed with a flourish, “I do indeed come from the great land of Creativia! And sorry, but I’m not ready to tell you my name yet… what should I call you?”

“It’s fine, Creativity. I’m not ready to tell you my name, either. You can call me Anxiety; and before you ask, yes I’m from Anxiegald.”

Creativity smiled, before taking Anxiety’s hand and leading him out of the cafe. They spent the next couple of hours wandering the streets together. Anxiety telling Creativity what each building was when he asked. Creativity bought Anxiety a silver necklace with an amethyst pendant from the jeweler; and Anxiety bought Creativity a gold necklace with a ruby pendant from the same jeweler. Before long, the sun was setting over the horizon, and the two had to part ways.

“So Anxiety, when could I expect to see you here?”

“I work at the cafe from 10am - 1pm on weekdays, otherwise I’m... elsewhere in my kingdom.”

“Well then, I look forward to seeing you here again, Anxiety.” 

“As do I, Creativity.”

\---

For the next couple of weeks, Roman was on cloud nine. Every week day Roman would go into town for lunch and spend the day with Anxiety. They’d go around the town, talk with the people and occasionally see the productions at the theatre whenever they were playing. On the weekends, Roman would spend time daydreaming and planning dates to go on with Anxiety. All was well in his world, until his parents told him the news.

“Roman, you’re getting married.”

“... Excuse me father,  _ what _ ?!”

Roman’s mother sighed, putting her hand on top of his father’s. 

“Sweetheart,” she said, “tensions are high right now with the neighboring kingdom of Anxiegald. In order to restore peace to our two kingdoms… your father and I have agreed to have you and Prince Virgil of Anxiegald be wed.”

“But! But what about my soulmate!”

“Soulmates don’t always meet, sweetheart. There’s no guarantee that you and your soulmate will ever meet.”

“But we have!” Roman cried. This seemed to shock his parents, as they hadn’t been informed that their son had met his soulmate. “I met him in Cesnavem, he works at a cafe. He goes by Anxiety and is from Anxiegald. Please don’t make me marry Prince Virgil, let me marry Anxiety instead!”

The king and queen looked at each other, holding a quiet conversation with their eyes. Finally, the queen looked at Roman.

“Roman, before we come to a conclusion, may we… meet Anxiety?”

“Of course, mother! You can do so on Tuesday, so that I have time to inform him of your arrival. Thank you for your consideration, and I hope you’ll allow me to continue on with my love.”

The queen nodded and waved her hand, excusing Roman from the room. It was Saturday, which meant that Roman had roughly a day to come up with a plan to tell Anxiety the truth. He made his way to Logan’s office, Roman needed some help.

\---

“Virgil, you know I love you, right?”

“Yes…”

“And I only want what’s best for you, you know that?”

“Yes, father, I do. Could you please get to what you need to tell me? You’re making me nervous…”

“I apologise, it’s just that… tensions are high between Anxiegald and Creativia right now. So, your mother and I decided that the best way to settle the tensions was to… betroth you and Prince Roman of Creativia.”

“What?! But father, what about my soulmate?! How am I supposed to tell him that I’m betrothed?! He  _ doesn’t even know I’m royalty _ !”

“You’ve… met your soulmate?”

Virgil froze. 

“Wait did I… I’m  _ so sorry father I must’ve forgotten to tell you in the excitement of it all! _ ”

“It’s alright, Virgil. It’s just that… well, that sort of… complicates. Things. Could you tell me? About you soulmate, I mean.”

“Well, we met a couple of weeks ago at the cafe I work at. He goes by Creativity, and he’s from the kingdom of Creativia, so could that help the situation?”

“I  _ might  _ be able to re-negotiate with the king and queen of Creativia… but before I do, I would like to meet with Creativity; to see if he is truly worthy of your love.”

Virgil blushed at that statement. “I… think I can arrange that. I’ll try to have it happen as soon as possible; but it might take a while.”

“Very well then, Virgil. You may go.”

Virgil nodded, and headed out the door. He had some planning to do.

\---

Monday arrived and Roman was  _ quaking _ in his boots. After roughly two days of planning with Logan, Roman had decided on just outright telling Anxiety the truth. Going into the cafe, Creativity met up with Anxiety as he usually did; by proclaiming what they were going to do that day. Today, it was a picnic. Creativity lead Anxiety to a meadow  _ just  _ at the edge of Cesnavem (towards Creativia), and set down the picnic blanket.

The two of them ate in nervous silence for a few minutes, before Creativity spoke. 

“There’s something I have to tell you…”

“Same, actually…”

“On 3?”

Anxiety nodded.

“1,”

“2,”

“3,”

“My parents want to meet you!”

“My father wants to meet you!”

The two gaped at each other, before Creativity fell back in a fit of laughter, Anxiety soon joining him. Together, they lay on their backs, staring at the sky.

“Seems as though we’re in the same predicament here, Creativity?”

“That we are, Anxiety. That we are. Does tomorrow work for you? 1pm at the cafe?”

“It does. So… see you tomorrow?”

Creativity nodded, “See you!”

\---

Virgil told his father the news, and before he knew it, it was Tuesday. Patton had given Virgil the day off work, after Virgil told him that today was the day he revealed himself to Creativity. So there Virgil stood, in his princely attire, in front of the cafe, waiting for Creativity. His father had guards stationed around the cafe, so that no one would disrupt them. Patton was allowed inside because 1) he owned the cafe and 2) moral support.

Now, imagine Virgil’s surprise as a  _ carriage  _ pulled up in front of the cafe; and out stepped Creativity, in a  _ prince suit _ , followed by the king and queen of Creativia.

“Linda, Marcus?”

“Gregory?”

Virgil. Was.  _ Shocked _ . Slowly, Virgil made his way over to Creativity.

“So, um… you’re Prince Roman?”

“Uh, yeah. And… you’re Prince Virgil?”

“Yup.”

They burst into laughter.

“You know,” Roman said, “Now that I know that  _ you’re _ Prince Virgil, I’m not really opposed to marrying you anymore!”

Virgil flushed, before he turned around to find the source of the cooing behind him. It was Patton.

“Aww, sorry Kiddo! You two are just so  _ cute  _ together!”

Virgil sighed fondly at Patton’s antics, before turning back to Roman.

“I don’t believe you two have actually met yet. Roman, this is Patton, he owns the bakery. Patton, you already know Roman.”

“Hi! You better treat my Kiddo well, or else you’ll be in  _ big  _ trouble mister!”

Roman, mildly intimidated, said, “I will, oh! I have someone I’d like you to meet, too!”

Roman then went back over to the carriage he arrived in, and led someone out of it and into the cafe.

“I would like you guys to meet my royal advisor, and best friend, Logan!”

“Salutations.”

“Hey! We have the same glasses!”

Logan froze, before rolling up his sleeve and showing Patton his inner right wrist.

_ Hey! We have the same glasses! _

Patton responded by tackling Logan in a bear hug.

\---

_ 3 years later _

Roman is happy with the way his life has turned out. He and Virgil got married just a couple of months after they first revealed themselves to each other. Soon after, the kingdoms of Creativia and Anxiegald fused to become The Land of Prinxiety. Virgil and Patton had soon moved into the castle to be closer to their soulmates, and Patton still ran his bakery. Logan had proposed to Patton just last night, and now the 4 of them were huddled together in Patton's room to plan the wedding.

**Smiling over at his husband, Roman began looking at possible flower arrangements for the wedding. Yeah, his life has turned out to be _great_. **

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments.


End file.
